hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Uniform Guide: America
Category:Fanon Category:Uniform Guide This is a listing of outfits worn by America in Hetalia: Axis Powers. Changes made to them in other adaptations, such as the anime, are noted where applicable. Military Uniform - (Main Timeline) America's military attire is designed based on a US Air Force airman's uniform. He wears a tan jacket and pants, with a white dress shirt and olive green tie worn underneath. He also wears a brown bomber jacket (sometimes shown with a "50" on the back), and black shoes. But in earlier artwork, America was depicted as wearing black boots with large white cuffs and had his pants tucked into them. The reason for this change is of Himaruya learning that 'American people prefer to wear their pants over their shoes'. World Meeting He was wearing a simple white dress shirt, a mahogany tie, tan blazer jacket, and tan trousers. Halloween Costumes Prisoner 11201 In a Bamboo Thicket Halloween 2013 sketch, America is wearing the orange prisoner uniform with his prisoner number being 11201. Underneath it is a striped shirt and both of his hands are cuffed. Himaruya stated in the caption that this'll be America's costume if the Halloween theme is prison. Wolves In an extra comic strip of Halloween 2013, America scares off England by putting a scary wolf head over his own, his glasses still above them and a hoodie. England eventually faints. In another short sketch, America have wolf tails and ears. Alternative Universe(s) Card In a sketch on Bamboo Thicket and chips designed and published, they are from the same Card universe. America is portrayed as the King Of Spades. He's designed with a royal blue trench coat over a dark royal blue sweater with a brown tie underneath it. He wears a pair of brown pants and black shoes. He's shown holding a spade-shaped pendant clock and a stack of papers. Gakuen Hetalia In the Gakuen Hetalia demo, America briefly appears in an omake sequence. He wears the standard boys' uniform, with the exception of his bomber jacket replacing the blue blazer. He appears this way in Academy Hetalia Christmas as well. New York Police Department (NYPD) Below a strip featuring Japan as a tourist who wants to ask direction from an NYPD officer which is America, America is in a NYPD uniform and slings a bat over his shoulder. A dog sits cunningly at his right side, a star print on its right eye, Winter Wear In :) In The World, America wore his bomber jacket over a white turtleneck and tan pants. Though he did not wear this outfit in the anime version, it appeared in an illustration in the 2010 Hetalia calendar as an "easter egg" (or perhaps homage) to the original story. Bamboo Thicket Collections/Appearances Cold Collection In the blog update casting some nations' sketches in winter wear titled with Cold, the Alone Cold prey '' update features only America. He is in a coloured sketch of a light beige bomber jacket with a fur hoodie and a white collared shirt. His pants appear to be a baby blue colour. White Day Collection The blog update has an E-movie maker with America smiling and thanking everyone for the chocolates they send during Valentine's Day. He is wearing a light beige school sweater over a white collared shirt and a tie. Random Collections In a clip of coloured and uncoloured sketches varying from many characters, America is wearing a white collared shirt with a black tie and is paired with a light gray hoodie. At the end of the update, there's a small uncoloured sketch of America in a striped T-shirt. Bacon Appearance America have a sun visor cap over his head and is wearing a sleeveless T-shirt with the word ''I ♡ Bacon (picture) at the front while munching a bacon. Gallery These are all the outfits that America has worn. Please note that this list is incomplete. Please click for larger viewing. Image:America_prisoner.jpg|America's prisoner costume. Image:America_nypd.jpg|America as a NYPD officer. Image:America_cardverse.jpg|America (right) as the King Of Spades. Image:America_white_day.jpg|America in White Day post. Image:America_bacon.jpg|America wearing the I <3 Bacon shirt. Image:Americacold.jpg|America in the Alone Cold prey update. Image:America_bamboothicket_murux4.jpg|America in the Muru muru muru muru update. Image:America_wolf.jpg|America scaring the wits out of England. Image:America_wolf2.jpg| Image:Americabw.jpg|A b/w sketch of America's WWII uniform in its later style. Image:Cowboy America.PNG|A younger America depicted in a cowboy outfit ("Children's Day" sketches) Image:Revolutionary America Uniform.PNG|America's uniform from the Revolutionary War. APH America Star Banner.jpg|The clothes America wore for his character songs. america usa.jpg|The white baptism robes America wore when England first found him as a colony. Image:AmericaMovieUniform.PNG|A drawing of America wearing his uniform from the movie. Image:America Formal Anime Design.png|An outfit worn by America in a few episodes of the anime. Image:America Uniform 01.png|A uniform worn by America. Appears to be an Air Force uniform. Image:America Uniform 02.png|A uniform worn by America. Image:Baby America Anime Design.png|An anime design of Baby America. Image:Child America Anime Design.png|The outfit Child America wore in Episode 17. America.JPG|America's suit from 1st episode America's Air Force Uniform in the Anime.PNG|America wearing his Air Force uniform in the anime from Episode 41. America in his Usual Uniform.jpg|America in his usual uniform. America in a more casual outfit..PNG|America in a more causal outfit he wore in a few episodes of the anime. America in his 2010 Halloween Costume.PNG|America in his 2010 Halloween Costume 94188.jpg|Alternate CD Outfit tumblr_meaymhLHp31qf6zr1.jpg|America's anime design for The Beautiful World Axis.png america.jpg halloween.jpg g8 and nordicd.jpg|g8 and nordics Spain and america.jpg america at his finist.jpg april fools day.jpg axis and allied christmas.jpg everyone on the floor.jpg england and america.jpg spain x romano , america x england.jpg usuk 2.jpg axis powers + usuk.jpg FB IMG 1442357992845.jpg America_new.png|America in his normal uniform FB IMG 1443827002653.jpg